In a vehicle provided with a turbocharger, a wastegate may be provided in the turbocharger so as to control the load acting on a turbine of the turbocharger by enabling bypassing by exhaust gases flowing to the turbocharger. In the related art, the wastegate may be configured as a pneumatically controlled wastegate or as an electronically controlled wastegate.
Particularly, the electronically controlled wastegate can perform precise control for the opening ratio of the wastegate, thereby functioning to control an operation of the turbocharger by controlling the flow rate of exhaust gases flowing into the turbine, thus controlling turbine rpm, intake air boost pressure, etc.
Exhaust gases passing through both the turbine and the wastegate of the turbocharger may include various impurities. The impurities may easily adhere to the wastegate and may cause a wastegate to cease functioning properly, so a malfunction of the turbocharger in which the opening ratio of the wastegate fails to reach a target opening ratio may occur.
Particularly, when the opening ratio of the wastegate fails to reach the target opening ratio during high speed driving of a vehicle, the turbine rpm may excessively increase and this may cause adverse effects of the turbine. Thus, to realize an efficient operation of the turbocharger, it is advantageous to appropriately control the wastegate based on a correct understanding of the operation of the wastegate.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.